


Stories I did in class: Journal de bord d'un pirate, Hanna Roccardé

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: French, Original work - Freeform, Pirates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: Je crois que je retire ce que j'avais dit sur le journal d'un voleur pendant l'ere de Shakespear. J'avais oulbier ce texte la et c'est officiellement mon preferer. Je l'avais fait en 6eme et normalement le titre dit tout le reste.
Series: Stories I did in class [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: Journal de bord d'un pirate, Hanna Roccardé

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que je retire ce que j'avais dit sur le journal d'un voleur pendant l'ere de Shakespear. J'avais oulbier ce texte la et c'est officiellement mon preferer. Je l'avais fait en 6eme et normalement le titre dit tout le reste.

**JOURNAL DE BORD**

**Lundi 21 juin, 10 heures 05**

Je m’appelle Hanna Roccardé, ou plutôt Capitaine Roccardé. Je me suis déguisée en homme pour pouvoir exercer le métier de pirate. Nous sommes en train de charger les dernières provisions dans mon bateau, _Le_ _Marteau_. L’équipage est au complet et nous levons l’ancre. Le Second, Cardizzo, vient me voir et nous échangeons quelques détails sur le trajet. Nous nous rendons aux Antilles, mon pays d’origine. Nous allons y vendre des épices, nous nous ferons donc passer pour un navire marchand. La mer est très calme aujourd’hui même si quelques nuages gris surplombent le ciel. C’est un très beau jour pour prendre le large.

**Jeudi 24 juin, 16 heures 24**

Si je n’ai pas pu écrire dans mon journal les deux jours passés, c’est qu’une grosse tempête s’est abattue sur notre navire. Quelques matelots sont encore en train de raccommoder les voiles. D’autres nettoient le pont, ou encore, apprennent à se battre et à faire des noeuds de marin. Des mousses commencent à chantonner et tout l’équipage reprend en coeur sauf le Second et moi-même. Je traverse le pont et sors mon sabre. D’un vif mouvement, mon sabre se glisse sous la tête du mousse ayant commencé à chanter. Tout le monde s’arrête. C'est-à-dire que je déteste les chansons, surtout celles d'honnêtes marins. Cela m'exaspère C’est à ce moment-là que le cuisinier sort de sa cabine et annonce que le dîner est prêt. Mes 40 marins se dirigent vers l’entrepont.

**Vendredi 25 juin, 03 heures 52**

Je suis réveillée par un énorme bruit. Pan ! Je m’habille vite fait et sors de ma cabine. Nous sommes attaqués ! Par des pirates, croyant que mon navire transportait des marchandises. Je regarde la bataille. Nous sommes inférieurs. Je cherche l'autre Capitaine du regard. Il est resté sur son bateau. Quel peureux, il va voir de quel bois je chauffe. Un marin m’interpelle :

≪-Capitaine nous sommes en nombre inférieur.

-Je sais imbécile, retourne au combat.≫

En passant sur l’autre bateau, je regarde le nom : _La Plume rouge_. C’est le navire du Capitaine Assassin, le plus redoutable pirate de mon temps. Je vais avoir du fil à retordre mais il faut gagner. Pour l'honneur des Roccardé. Je saute et me retrouve derrière le Capitaine. Il se retourne d’un coup et nous commençons un combat sanglant. Au bout de dix minutes, je commence à faiblir et la fatigue me tombe dessus. L’autre Capitaine est lui aussi bien blessé. Un de mes matelots pousse un cri et tombe dans la mer. Ce court moment a réussi à me déconcentrer et Assassin se jette sur moi avec violence. Puis dans ma tête, le trou noir.

**Dimanche 27 juin, 14 heures 12**

J’ouvre mes yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes mais ça va mieux. Cardizzo vient me voir et m’explique ce qu’il s’est passé. Assassin m’a assommé avec le pommeau de sa dague et je suis tombée par dessus le bastingage. Cardizzo est lui même venu me chercher dans l’eau et m'a ramené au bateau. Lors de la bataille, c’est le cuisinier qui s’est occupé de moi. Il m’apprend que nous avons gagné la bataille et qu’on n’attend plus que moi pour distribuer le butin. Je sors avec difficulté de ma cabine et me dirige vers le pont. Le partage du butin se passe avec merveille. Une des vigies crie :

≪- Terre en vue !! Nous sommes arrivés à destination ! Bienvenue aux Antilles ! ≫

L’ équipage en entier crie de joie. Nous accostons et la marchandise est entreposée loin de la côte, dans un endroit connu que par quelques uns d’entre nous. Nous resterons quelques nuits et repartirons bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
